


Pinky Swear

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: More post-SR fluff!





	Pinky Swear

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LiveJournal me_and_thee_100 challenge 436: promise
> 
> (Edited slightly after posting)

It was against the rules, but when she looked at him expectantly, well. Dobey might be a seasoned captain in one of the toughest precincts in town, but he was no match for his daughter's eyes.

Starsky's face lit up as Rosie snuck into his hospital room.

"Uncle Dave!" She was careful not to jostle him as she took his hand. "I was so worried about you."

"Aw thanks, Pumpkin."

She frowned a little at his raspy voice.

"You're going to get well soon, right?" 

"Real soon." 

She linked their fingers together. "Pinky swear?"

He smiled. "Yeah. Pinky swear, honey."


End file.
